The present disclosure relates to dentistry and oral health care.
With the widespread use of fluoride, the prevalence of dental caries has been considerably reduced. Nonetheless, the development of a non-invasive, non-contact technique that can detect and monitor early demineralization and or carious lesions on or beneath the enamel, dentin, root surface or dental restorations, is essential for the clinical management of this problem. A number of different diagnostic devices and methods have been developed to meet this need, including laser-induced fluorescence of enamel or to the fluorescence caused by porphyrins present in carious tissue [R. Hibst, K. Konig, “Device for Detecting Dental Caries”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,144 (1994)] and photothermal radiometry [A. Mandelis, L. Nicolaides, C. Feng, and S. H. Abrams, “Novel Dental Depth Profilometric Imaging Using Simultaneous Frequency-Domain Infrared Photothermal Radiometry and Laser Luminescence”, Biomedical Optoacoustics. Proc SPIE, A. Oraevsky (ed), 3916, 130-137 (2000), L. Nicolaides, A. Mandelis, and S. H. Abrams, “Novel Dental Dynamic Depth Profilometric Imaging Using Simultaneous Frequency-Domain Infrared Photothermal Radiometry and Laser Luminescence”, J Biomed Opt, 5, 31-39 (2000), and R. J. Jeon C. Han A. Mandelis V. Sanchez S. H. Abrams “Diagnosis of Pit and Fissure Caries using Frequency Domain Infrared Photothermal Radiometry and Modulated Laser Luminescence” Caries Research 38,497-513 (2004)].
While the aforementioned methods and devices are general adapted for clinical use, other systems have been developed for in-vitro analysis of dental samples. Unfortunately, such systems generally are destructive in nature, and require the dental sample to be histologically cut. Such systems also lack sensitivity for determining the onset of dental defects and pathologies.